


Jake Says the L Word

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [5]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen x oc, Love, NSFW, Protective Jake jensen, Sex, Sexual Humor, The Losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake says three big words to Claire for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake Says the L Word

**Author's Note:**

> Contains writing of a NSFW/NC17 graphic adult nature.

The music was loud in the bar and Claire had to strain to here Jolene talking to her.  They stood playing pool while they waited for their men to join them after a short mission.  Claire was horrible at pool and wished she could get a little tipsy to play against Jolene.  She always played better with a little buzz going, but she was the driver for the night so she settled for sodas and poor pool skills.

“I’m shocked Jake actually wanted to come out tonight.”  Claire said tossing her pool cue from hand to hand as she waited her turn.  “Usually when they get back he wants to sleep and—“

“Don’t tell me!  We KNOW!”  Jolene teased.

“Eat!”  Claire laughed as she finished her sentence, swatting Jolene’s rear with the pool cue.

“Riiiiiight.”  Jolene said with a smirk.  She looked up past Claire and rolled her eyes.  “Oh watch out now.  Shark coming your way.”

“A what?”  Claire looked around and saw a man coming up to her with a confident, almost cocky, smile.

He leaned on the pool table blocking Claire’s shot and motioned to the drink she was holding, “Hey, Rum and coke, right?  Can I get you another?”

She smiled and shook her head, “No thanks, I’m driving tonight.”

“Yeah but not for a few hours right?  Come on.  One drink?  I’ll even buy for your friend to show I’m a nice guy.”

“No thank you.”  She said losing her smile, “I’m waiting for my boyfriend, but thank you anyway.”

She turned back to Jolene to help the guy get the hint but he didn’t leave.

“Well that’s kind of rude.  I just offered one drink.” He said.  Claire turned around again to reply.

Jolene leaned over toward them.  “No thanks alright?  Get lost.”  She gestured with her thumb to emphasize her point.

The man glared at Jolene and was about to speak when another male voice entered the conversation.

“How’s it going?”  She voice sounded casual, yet dark.

Both Claire and the man looked over to see Jake standing behind them.  He didn’t look pleased to see the stranger.  He gave the man a cold stare as Claire grinned and rushed over to greet him.

“You’re back!”  She said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around him.  He put an arm around her possessively, staring the other man down.

“Everything okay?”  His jaw clenched in annoyance, an eyebrow slightly raised.

“Yeah, we were just waiting for you guys.”  Claire said looking at him.

The man sized Jake up and then turned to see Pooch standing with his arm around Jolene, slightly puffed up, ready to back up Jake.

He stranger knew he wasn’t welcome.  “No hard done man.  Sorry, I didn’t know she was taken.”

Jake looked at him silently, his expression telling the man to move along.  The other guy help up his hands in defeat and slunk off to another group of women.

Claire watched the man leave before she leaned up and wrapped her arms around Jake’s neck, “I missed you!  How was your trip?”

“Not good.”  He said quietly.  He looked relieved to see her but also worn down and angry.

“Are you alright?  Something told me I should have just planned a night in.”

She looked over at Pooch and Jolene.  They were talking quietly, they’re expressions serious.  Pooch looked as upset as Jake did.

“Let’s get out of here.”  She said, running her hand along Jake’s cheek with concern.

She went over to Jolene and patted her shoulder.

“We’re going to head out, Jake’s not feeling well.  I’m really sorry for dragging you out.  Can we do something later?”

“No, it’s fine.  Pooch isn’t in the mood either.  Call me tomorrow and we’ll make plans for shopping or something.”

“Sure.”  She looked over at Pooch.  “Bye Pooch, glad you guys are back safe.”  She gave a small wave before turning back to Jake.

Pooch nodded in their direction, “Later guys.”

They turned to go and Jake kept his arm wrapped around Claire, his shoulders still squared his body stiff.

* * *

 

In the car, they were quiet for a while listening to something from Claire’s playlist.  Jake looked over at Claire driving and ran his hand through his hair.

“Sorry for being a jerk back there.  I’m just not in the mood for crowds.”

“You weren’t a jerk.  If you want, I can set up my table and give you a massage.”  She looked over and smiled.

“As much as I would love that can we just sit and relax?  I need some Claire to myself.  This trip was not good.”

“Of course.  Want to talk about it?”  She said smiling at him.  
  
“Not right now.  I’m just glad to see you again.”  He said, his voice sounding far away.

Claire nodded and tried not to imagine what he meant by his comment.

They rode the rest of the way to his place in silence.  They got out of the Jeep and Claire walked ahead of Jake to the front door.  She couldn’t get a read on him tonight and it was starting to worry her.

She let them in and once the door was closed he was all over her, his mouth on hers urgently and his hands roaming all over her body, roughly almost gripping at her to make sure she was real.

“Woah, miss me that much huh?”  Claire giggled as his mouth worked down her neck as he lifted her shirt running his hands up her waist.

“You have no idea.”  He groaned against her flesh as he tugged her shirt up higher.  Claire lifted her arms and he pulled it off, dropping it at their feet.  He undid her jeans as she kicked off her shoes and he pushed them down quickly, letting her step out of them as he leaned back to strip off his own shirt and jeans.

His mouth was on hers again and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.  He pushed her against the wall pressing against her as he moved a leg between her own.  Claire, backed her face away for a minute looking at Jake as she stroked his hair with her thumbs, studying his face.

He looked back at her, his eyes almost wild as he pushed against her again, kissing her harder.  He suddenly reached down and lifted her up, walking to the couch.  He set her down on her back and she reached up for him again as he lowered himself along her, grabbing her thigh, holding it close to his hip.  He ground against her roughly as he kissed her, his tongue finding hers, almost battling for control.

“Jake.”  Claire moaned softly, pushing back gently to study his face again.  He wasn’t normally this quiet and serious when he initiated sex.

He shook his head and looked up at her with a low growl, “Need you now.”

She nodded her understanding.  He watched her face before reaching down and pushing her panties down.  She raised her hips to help him and reached inside his boxers, freeing him.  She gave a few firm pumps of her fist and he pushed her hand away as he looked down between them.  He took hold of himself and stroked her entrance a few times before pushing in firm and deep, leaning back over her, his face in her neck as he started to move.

Claire let out a loud groan and put her head back as she held on to his back as he began to ride her harder.  She lifted her hips closer to him and wrapped her leg around his thigh as he moved.  He grabbed one of her hands and held it tight, moving it above her head.

Her fingers of her free hand dug into his back as he moved faster and harder.  After a few minutes she was reaching her peak but Jake was still moving along her, not stopping.  He moved his head lower, biting and sucking at her nipples through her bra.  She cried out as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations as he brought her to another strong orgasm.  He was coming undone above her.  She’d never experienced this Jake before, just taking what he wanted, barely speaking or laughing with her.  He’d grip her tight or else his hands would roam along her body as he started to pound into her harder.  After a few minutes, Claire didn’t have time to think as another wave of sharp pleasure built in her.

* * *

 

Afterward, they lay on the floor next to the couch catching their breath as Claire laid with her head on his chest.  Whatever was bothering Jake had seemed to pass and he was relaxed again with a content look on his face as he ran his hands along her bare skin gently.  She listened to his heartbeat slowing as she absentmindedly rubbed his belly, her fingers scratching at his belly hair, enjoying the post coital daze.

“I love you, Claire.”  He said quietly and matter of factly, his voice breaking the silence of the room.

Her eyes focused again and she processed what he just said.  She moved up to look at him and smiled.  It was the first time he had said the words to her.  She already knew she felt it for him and knew he felt it too, but this was the first time it came out verbally.  He looked up at her with a smile and then grinned.

“I love you too.”  She grinned back, leaning down to kiss him, before leaning back to look at him again.  His hand ran through her hair as he pulled her down to him again.  He rolled, moving on top of her with an affectionate smile on his face as his lips met hers again.

 

 

 


End file.
